


Play To Win

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ages and Ranks have been changed, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Gavin and Tina Are BFFs, Human Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Police Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Sergeant Allen regained their attention before they could head to the showers. “I’ve got some good news for all of you. Maybe it’ll inspire you to work a little harder, run a little faster, study a little longer. At the end of this month, one of you, whoever is top of the class overall, will get to do a ride-along with Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”Gavin isn't the only one in the competition, and Connor's got a good chance of winning. Especially since Gavin's crush on him is incredibly distracting.





	Play To Win

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 5000 words. How does this always happen?
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sick, so the editing could probably be better- but at this rate, waiting to be healthy would probably mean never posting :P

Due to an electrical fire during the summer, the police academy had to move it’s fall classes to the local university with the exception of their firearms courses. Gavin Reed didn’t mind, he’d actually graduated with his Criminal Justice degree at the university the previous year which made finding his way around one less worry.  
  
He had no problem locating his old classmate and friend Tina Chen in the cafeteria, at the table they’d spent a lot of their previous year studying at- or at least, pretending to study while bitching about their one jerk of a teacher, drinking way too much coffee, and eating bad food. She was already yawning, feet up on the seat beside her. “Hey, Gav!”  
  
“Morning.”  
  
She checked the digital fitness watch on her wrist. “Class starts in 25 minutes, but it’s over in the old wing. Wanna start walking over?”  
  
“Might as well,” he adjusted his backpack full with the weight of textbooks he’d paid a small fortune for, and that he doubted he’d even be using very much. There had been two books in his Criminal Justice program that he’d been forced to purchase and only used eight pages from the one for an assignment, and the other one had been skimmed for a chapter, and never mentioned again.  
  
“I don’t want to be late,” she grabbed her backpack, slinging it over one shoulder. “I hear that Sergeant Allen is a real hard ass.”  
  
“Great,” Gavin said. “Ten bucks someone says something stupid and we all have to do push-ups.”  
  
She snorted. “Yeah, I’m not taking a bet I’m sure to lose.”  
  
They walked through the school in a companionable silence. There were students for all kinds of programs bustling through the hallways, trying to make it to class on time. Gavin noticed a lost student- it was easy to tell even from behind. The male student stood with tense shoulders just off center of the hallway, dressed a little too formal for the school. He had a poorly printed map in hand, looking at it, then to the hall to his right, sharp jaw line and nose in display, then consulting the map again, then looking to the hall in front of him.  
  
Gavin paused, and in turn, so did Tina. “What is it?” she asked.  
  
“He looks lost.”  
  
“So?”  
  
Gavin just shot her a dry look.  
  
“Christ, seriously? You need to learn to talk to cute boys, Gav!”  
  
He hissed out a breath. “Quiet!”  
  
“Talk to him.”  
  
“You do it!”  
  
She glared. “You better hope you never have to write a ticket for someone you find even remotely attractive, you’ll get all tongue tied-”  
  
“I’m going to class,” Gavin muttered. Forget the lost cute guy, he was on his own.  
  
Tina, however, had other plans. She stepped right up beside the student. “You lost?”  
  
The man was around the same age as them, a tuff of hair stubbornly refused to be styled and curled onto his forehead, warm brown eyes widened with surprise, flicking from Tina, to focus on Gavin for a lingering moment, and back to Tina. His smirk was self-deprecating. “A little?”  
  
Gavin did his best to ignore the fluttery warmth that ran through him. “This guys was late for the first two weeks when we were getting our degree,” Tina pointed a thumb in Gavin’s direction.  
  
“Wasn’t that long,” he muttered under his breath. He was late for a few classes in the first three or four days. He looked the map in the fellow student’s hands, sighed, and turned it ninety degrees.  
  
The man grimaced. “I might be mildly directionally challenged. I’m working on it.”  
  
“Where are you headed?” Tina asked.  
  
“B227.”  
  
“Ah, so you’re here for the Police Academy? Same.” She replied. “I’m Tina, and this is Gavin.”  
  
“Connor.”  
  
“Well, now that that is out of the way, let’s get moving boys.”  
  
Gavin turned on his heel and walked backward. Connor wore a shy little smile as he folded his map, and fell into step with them.  
  
::  
  
By the time their first class had ended, someone had smart-mouthed Sergeant Allen, and the entire class did have to do push-ups. It was expected. Their entire morning had been physical tests, and Gavin’s hair was still wet from the shower as he stood in line at the cafeteria trying to find something that wasn’t so unhealthy. He grimaced at the sight of the pizza, specifically all the grease trapped on the rings of pepperoni.  
  
Tina had promised to meet him at their usual spot when she was done in the shower, he never waited around for her considering she actually bothered to blow dry her hair, and all he wanted was some food.  
  
Connor had quickly joined another two people when they’d arrived at the gym. His friends by the look of how easily they greeted one another before class had started. It’s for the best, Gavin figured. God knew he’d just embarrass himself if he tried to string more than three words together.  
  
Gavin ended up grabbing an apple, a roast beef sandwich, and a bottle of water figuring it was the best options he was going to find in the cafeteria. He sat down with the food and immediately started devouring it. He’d finished the sandwich and was halfway done with the apple by the time that Tina sat down across from him. She smelled like that coconut spray she liked so much.  
  
“Burpees can go straight back to the Hell they were invented in,” Tina said. She dumped her tray on the table, backpack on the chair beside her, and fought with her cross-body purse strap until she had it laying over her backpack.  
  
Gavin nodded. No one likes burpees, it’s a fact of life.  
  
“So,” she said, drawing the vowel out far too long.  
  
“Don’t start.”  
  
“Connor-”  
  
“I said, don’t start.”  
  
“He’s cute.”  
  
“T!”  
  
“He is!” she said, grabbing one of the chicken fingers she’d purchased. “He seems nice.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
“Why are you like this?”  
  
“I’m going to get some coffee before next class.” He stood. “You want some?”  
  
That gave her pause. Free coffee might shut her up on the subject for all of five minutes. “One milk, one sugar.”  
  
“I know how you take your damn coffee, watch my stuff.”  
  
::  
  
Weapons Safety was important, and Gavin tried his best to pay attention. The classroom was a little on the small side, and the tables all sat three. Gavin, and Tina took the table second from the back on the far right, another classmate sat against the wall beside Tina, but Gavin couldn’t remember his name. At the desk across the aisle sat Connor, who carried a leather messengers bag, wore a button up, and had his sleeves rolled to his elbows- it was the rolled up sleeved that would be his downfall.  
  
Gavin received an elbow to the gut, and jerked to attention. Ms Owens wasn’t paying him any mind, but Tina made a show of reaching out and slowly turning the page of his textbook. Twice. She then maintained eye contact as she took a long drink of her coffee. She didn’t even have to speak to get her point across. He rolled his eyes, and forced himself to focus on their teacher’s monotone voice.  
  
Everyone else was taking notes, head down, pens scratching across the paper. Connor was no exception, and for some reason he wrote with all upper case letters but small in size. Odd, but remarkably neat. Connor rotated his wrist, adjusted his grip on the pen, and continued writing.  
  
When Ms Owens started asking questions to random students, Gavin knew he was in trouble. He’d learn it, he’d take the time to go through the pages covered after classes, he would borrow Tina’s notes, but that didn’t help him in the more immediate sense. His heart-rate kicked up with the anxiety of being called upon.  
  
Ms Owens asked Connor a question, and he answered immediately with confidence. The teacher smiled, and nodded. After the previous three students gave wrong answers, she was clearly pleased someone was paying attention. She shifted, turning her attention to the table Gavin sat at.  
  
The question went over his head. Of course it did. He hadn’t been able to think past how unfairly attractive Connor’s forearms were. Shit. Tina answered correctly though.  
  
“I was asking him,” Ms Owens pointed to Gavin.  
  
“Oh? Sorry! My mistake,” Tina replied.  
  
Their teacher sighed, and continued on with the lecture.  
  
Gavin felt his shoulders relax, and he slid down in his seat. “You’re the best,” he whispered, unwilling to be heard by the teacher on top of everything else.    
  
Tina smirked, her eyebrows jumping.  
  
He immediately changed his mind. “I hate you.”  
  
::  
  
By the end of their first week of classes, Gavin had grown used to the flow of the schedule. Morning classes were always physical; either gym time, a timed three mile run, or his personal favourite; combat training. The afternoon was usually spent more in lectures; law and ten-code classes, weapons safety (theory) and their reports focused class. Their actual firearms course would take place at the actual Academy, luckily that part hadn’t burned in the fire, but they weren’t starting for another two weeks, and only after they passed their written safety tests. After school, he’d return to his cramped basement apartment, grab a bite to eat, cram as much studying as he could, and change his clothes before he grabbed the 7:15 bus deeper into the city.  
  
He had a part-time job as a bartender at a popular lounge. The tips usually made up for the fact that he only got on average thirty hours a week. Dylan, one of the security guys who checked ID’s waved him through the front door. The place wasn’t busy yet, a couple of the tables had trays of appetizers to share, and a few drinks on the go. A remix of a pop song played at a moderate level. A couple of the seats at the bar were taken up by guys in suits with beers in hand.  
  
Alexis, one of the servers and occasional bartenders gave him a smile on his way into the backroom. They’d actually known each other from the foster care system, both placed in the same house for a couple of months before she got herself in trouble, and she was gone one morning when he’d woken up. It had been nice to catch up with her when he’d been hired on. She’d pulled her life together, had a boyfriend, a two year old son, and a cozy apartment.    
  
He pulled off the leather jacket, and stuffed it into the locker. Not that he hadn’t really needed on the way to the lounge, but it was expected to drop several degrees, and he would need it by the time he got off work, especially considering how infrequently the buses went by after midnight.  
  
Behind the bar, he got to work. He wiped down the mess that the previous bartender (he hadn’t even seen Cheryl, and he knew it was Cheryl) had left him. Alexis stopped at the counter and rattled off twelve mixed drinks- all different. She shrugged, and was off again while he went through the hell of making twelve different drinks. By the time he had those done, the two men in suits were ready to be cashed out, and Alexis had come to him with another order- thankfully six of the same shot so he could mix up a batch at once. He moved efficiently, he’d had the job for years, and it showed.  
  
A couple of girls came up to the counter while he passed the change to one of the men in suits, and bid them a goodnight. The girls kept looking over at him, giggling, whispering to each other. Ah. It happened now and again. He strolled over to them, leaned his elbows on the counter. “Good evening, ladies.”  
  
One of them went a little pink in the cheeks, while the other smiled back. “Hello,” she drew out the word, her eyes flicking down to his chest, his arms, then back to his face. “Would you mind mixing us a couple of shots. It’s my friend’s twenty-first birthday!” She hugged her friend close and the girl went from pink to red.  
  
“Well, happy birthday,” he said giving her a wink and she made an odd squeaking sound that made her friend burst out laughing.  
  
“Sorry, she’s shy.”  
  
“Not a problem. What’ll it be, birthday girl?”  
  
The birthday girl just shot her friend a nervous glance. “Surprise us!”  
  
“Living dangerous,” Gavin noted. “I like it.” He turned his back to them to grab the vanilla-flavoured vodka, and Frangelico.  
  
 Alexis swept through and filled a pitcher on her own. It was one of the reasons he liked working with her best. Most of the other servers would just keep piling on orders when he was busy, but Alexis would do beer orders if he was occupied.  
  
He turned back to them with setting the bottles on the bar, and grabbing a couple of old-fashioned glasses from the racks below. He frosted the rim with lemon and sugar, and tucked the wedge back on the glass. Steady hands poured in the vodka and Frangelico, gave both glasses a stir. He put them up in front of them. “Chocolate Cake Shots for the birthday girl.”  
  
It took the girls a minute, but they finally did the shots. He opened up a tab for them, and they were giggling back to their table where more of their friends were waiting. He put the bottles back up on the shelf, and wiped the counter down again.  
  
Alexis came around the counter, put her order up through the wall cutout and inquired with Jim about how much longer the wait for table ten would be. She huffed out a breath at the answer Gavin missed. She came to stand beside him in the short lull. “The birthday party table is talking about you.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“It’s the v-neck,” she said.  
  
Gavin glanced down at the black v-necked shirt he wore, it was a little on the tight side, and he flashed her a smile. “Why do you think I wear it?”  
  
“You don’t even swing that way.”  
  
“They don’t know that,” he said with a shrug. If playing along made his tips better, he didn’t give a damn.  
  
::  
  
The weekend went by in a blur of studying, grocery shopping, arguing with his Internet provider over the piss poor service he’d been getting the past three days, and working nights at the lounge. Monday morning came in with the beep test, which never failed to make him want to either vomit or pass out… or both. He pushed his limits, refusing to quit even when his lungs burned, and his legs felt like cooked spaghetti. He’d ended up second in the class; Markus (Connor’s friend) being first, and Connor himself being third. They were all close though, but Gavin didn’t like losing, he had a wicked competitive streak that stemmed from the overwhelming need to prove himself.  
  
The competitive streak was so strong that he was barely distracted by a very sweaty Connor panting, hands interlaced behind his head as he tried to get his breath back. Connor met his eyes and Gavin quickly looked away.  
  
Sergeant Allen regained their attention before they could head to the showers. “I’ve got some good news for all of you. Maybe it’ll inspire you to work a little harder, run a little faster, study a little longer. At the end of this month, one of you, whoever is top of the class overall, will get to do a ride-along with Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Gavin whispered under his breath, his heart pounding for an entirely new reason.  
  
There were whispers going through the group. Everyone had heard of Lieutenant Anderson, especially considering he’d headed the recent Red Ice drug bust. Not only was it exciting, but making a good impression on Anderson could potentially open doors into hiring when they were done. Gavin had a personal reason though. He remembered Hank Anderson as an officer, before his rise in the ranks. He’d never got to thank him.  
  
“I want to see everyone at their best,” Sergeant Allen said. “Now, get showered. Dismissed.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Gavin found himself saying once again. “I’m going to win.”  
  
Tina raised a brow. “Bold of you to say considering how little you’ve been paying attention in lectures.”  
  
He could pay attention. He could study more. “Well, we will see.”  
  
“How did you place in the beep test?” Men and women were divided for it, their pass and fail margins different.  
  
“Second.”  
  
She let out a low whistle. “Nice.”  
  
“I still lost to Markus,” he said, still a little winded, and feeling shaky. “And Connor tapped out shortly before I did. It’s only our first week.” They’d all improve over the course, he was sure, but he wanted to be first. “We should go running together.”  
  
“I’m not sure I’ll be the best partner for you considering you already out-run me, but sure,” Tina agreed. “We’ll find an afternoon neither of us are working.”  
  
He laughed. Unlikely.  
  
::  
  
By the end of the second week Gavin had shaved on average two minutes off his three mile run. He did his best to pay attention in class, but Connor was still a very big distraction. It wasn’t even the physical attraction. That Gavin could ignore, but it was Connor’s intelligence, and the passion he displayed debating a point in law class that was basically destroying his ability to focus. Not only that but Connor helped his red-haired friend get her stance corrected in combat techniques, he was actually thrilled when she flipped him over her shoulder and onto the mat. His absolute pride in her made him smile so wide and-  
  
“For fuck sakes, talk to him,” Tina hissed in his ear, making him jump.  
  
“Shut up,” he said, keeping his voice down.  
  
“Reed. Stern,” Sergeant Allen called. “Get over here. Rest of the class, gather around.”  
  
It wasn’t the first time Gavin had been called upon in combat techniques. He had a good grasp on the material, especially since he’d been on the wrestling team in high school, and had taken a few self-defence courses that had been offered for free by the University the previous year. It was however the first time he was being called upon with Connor. They both stepped onto the mats. Connor wore shorts with had a different University logo on them, and a loose tank-top with a cartoon tank printed on it. Clever.  
  
“Using what you’ve learned these past two weeks, let’s see which of you can get the other face down and pinned for cuffs,” Sergeant Allen said. “Holds, flips, and pins- no punching each other, this isn’t a fight club.”  
  
Connor smirked. Gavin left his hands loose but raised them, ready. Connor was fast, faster than expected, went for a hold on Gavin’s arm, but Gavin quickly reversed it. He had hold of Connor’s hand bending it up and the only way for Connor to relieve pressure was to bend forward. It wouldn’t be enough, Gavin pressed his foot to the back of Connor’s knee- he didn’t need to kick him, the pressure was enough to have Connor falling to his knees, and shortly to his chest. Gavin adjusted the hold and had both of Connor’s wrists pressed to the small of his back. It all took less than fifteen seconds.  
  
“Very good, Reed,” Sergeant Allen actually sounded impressed.  
  
Gavin released Connor, who rolled onto his back, his face a war of expressions indignant and angry with blotchy pink skin. Gavin still extended a hand, but Connor got up without it. Embarrassed, Gavin rubbed the back of his neck and moved off the mat as Sergeant Allen called on another two people.  
  
::  
  
He dried his hair the best he could. Considering he had the early shift at work, he didn’t bother returning to the comfy sweatpants and old hoodie, instead those were tossed into his gym bag to also be washed. He pulled on the tight black jeans, and light grey button up leaving the top few buttons undone. Tips were always less when he had the early shift, but his boss was fair about the rotation, so he couldn’t complain.  
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Connor. Wondered if he’d accidentally hurt him during the demonstration. He was pretty sure he hadn’t gripped too tight, nor had he moved too quickly- which would have likely caused injury or dislocation of the shoulder. Doubt lingered. Maybe Connor had an old injury, after all, Gavin’s left knee was a little on the weak side from an old high school wrestling injury and it ached when it rained.  
  
Leaving the locker room, he figured he would just apologize the next time he saw Connor, and that would be that.  
  
Walking down the hall, toward the main entrance he stopped. Cursing under his breath, he moved off to the side as not to block the flow of students. Through the glass doors of the entrance he spotted Connor leaning back against the wall, phone in hand. He wasn’t wearing what he had on in class- but that wasn’t uncommon. A lot of students had jobs after class, and switched. Gavin himself had. And Connor looked good; the distressed black jeans, and tight black t-shirt gave off a rock-god kind of vibe, especially with the leather jacket over his messenger bag. His hair held a little more styling product than it usually did, the sunlight reflected off the sunglasses he pushed up over his eyes.  
  
“Shit. Okay. Okay,” he muttered to himself. He walked down the hall, pushed open the doors, and stepped outside.  
  
Connor was still there, looking out into the parking lot, waiting for someone perhaps?  
  
“Hey,” he said, found his mind blank as Connor slowly turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. “Uh-you hurt?” Which was about the most ineloquent way he could have posed the question.    
  
Connor was probably staring- it was hard to tell with the sunglasses. His lips pursed. “Is that some lazy, bastardized version of a pick-up line?”  
  
“What-No, I-”  
  
“I don’t care,” Connor cut him off before he could find his bearings, smooth and unaffected. “Not interested.” Connor turned his head away from him, so utterly dismissive. He seemed to spot whoever he’d been waiting for and walked off without anything further.  
  
Gavin stared as Connor got into the passengers side of a car, that drove off.  
  
Confusion slowly wore away to anger. “Fuck that guy.” Nice guy in class, teacher’s pet, total douche outside of class. Yeah, fuck him.  
  
He walked off toward the bus stop, trying to continue feeling angry when he mostly just felt rejected.  
  
::  
  
From then on, Gavin’s competitive spirit were in high gear. It wasn’t just the opportunity for the ride along, or getting to once again meet Lieutenant Anderson, It was spite. He didn’t want Connor to have it, and considering how smart Connor is, and how he consistently grades top of the class in their assignments, Gavin knows he has to keep his grades up, and slaughter him in the fitness section.  
  
He made sure to study up on everything before class. Answered as many questions as possible during, surprising some of the teachers when he hadn’t made so much effort in class participation before. When their class ended, and everyone packed up their belongings, Connor leaned over the aisle. “You must be studying a lot.”  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
Connor had the audacity to look confused. “About the upcoming test?”  
  
“About placing below me in the class.”  
  
Connor straightened a little at that, his hand going to his collar, thumb smoothing over the top button. “I have done very well thus far.”  
  
Gavin stood, and that forced Connor to look up at him to maintain eye contact. “It’s not going to be good enough.”  
  
At that point, Connor stood too, fixing the height imbalance, and forcing Gavin to look up. “I guess we will see.”  
  
“I guess we will.” He shouldered past, and out the door.  
  
Tina quickly caught up to him “What the fuck was that?” He quickly explained about his attempt to apologize, and then being so rudely brushed off. Tina’s brow wrinkled a little. “That doesn’t sound like Connor.”  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t think so either, but,” he shrugged.  
  
“So, you’re going to prove you’re hot shit by winning this thing?”  
  
“That’s a plan.”  
  
“You know, it’s not just Connor you have to worry about. Markus is just as smart, and did beat you in the beep test.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“And North is straight up killing it on the women’s side.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Well,” she checked her watch. “We’ve got three hours before Arrests and Emergencies. Track?”  
  
He threw an arm over her shoulder. “This is why you’re my favourite.”  
  
“I’m just the only person willing to put up with you long-term.”  
  
He let out a laugh, and they went to get changed.  
  
::  
  
What had started as friendly competition between classmates had become a little more vicious, and a lot more personal for Gavin. Connor gave as good as he got though. They scored closely together in written tests, and while Connor still completed their three mile runs a minute and nine seconds faster than Gavin, Gavin consistently showed better form in disarming and combat tactics. It didn’t mean that Connor didn’t win on occasion, he was fast, and a quick learner.  
  
They sniped at one another between matches. Gavin caught Connor looking at him and glared before turning his attention back to Tina and North sparing. North got a hold of Tina’s hand, and Gavin knew it was all over. Tina was on the mat less than ten seconds later, North holding both her wrists.  
  
“Excellent form, Blair.” Sergeant Allen said to North, who took the praise with a grin. She held her hand out for Tina, who accepted it. “Watch your foot work, Chen.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Tina replied with false-pep.  
  
She returned to Gavin’s side. “He’s right though.”  
  
“Shut it.”  
  
“I was offering to help.”  
  
“Oh,” Tina wiped some sweat from her brow. “In that case, I don’t work tomorrow.”  
  
“I have a late shift,” he muttered as Markus and Chris were called upon. “We’ll work it out.”  
  
His attention returned to the mats. Markus had impeccable form, and likely had some form of martial arts background. Chris didn’t stand a chance, and it was a reminder that Gavin needed to keep practicing too.  
  
Sergeant Allen brought in a fake hand gun. It looked real enough to sober their thoughts. “We’re going to be working on disarming at close range. Reed, get over here.”  
  
He took a deep breath, stepping onto the mats. Sergeant Allen passed him the replica gun, and Gavin found himself surprised by the weight. He’d been expecting something hollow and plastic, but this was likely as close to the real deal as they could make. Sergeant Allen grabbed his hand, levelled the gun with his own head. “Now, for those of you who will be disarmed, when doing this keep your finger out of the trigger, otherwise you’ll likely end up with your finger broken.”  
  
Gavin immediately moved his finger. Sergeant Allen went through the motions of their first disarm slowly, one hand tapping against his wrist, the other the back of the hand holding the gun. “Now, full speed.” And just like that the gun was out of Gavin’s hand.  
  
Everyone stared at the gun on the floor, a few of his peers had their mouths agape.  
  
Sergeant Allen turned to the class. “Stern, do you think you’ve got it?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” While Gavin retrieved the gun, Connor came onto the mats, taking over Sergeant Allen’s place.  
  
Gavin made sure that his finger was away from the trigger as he lifted the prop gun to level it with Connor’s head. Even knowing that it was fake, it still made him uncomfortable.  
  
“Alright, let’s-” Sergeant Allen didn’t even have the order out before Connor’s hands were hitting in the exact spots shown, with far more force than their teacher had given. The gun scattered on the floor. “Well done, Stern, and on your first try too. Excellent. Let’s all follow, Mr Stern’s fine example.”  
  
Connor wore a self-satisfied smirk as he sauntered off. “Cocky little shit,” Gavin muttered under his breath.  
  
::  
  
At the end of their third week, Tina dragged him to the university’s pub night. He’d convinced Alexis to cover his shift, however in return he had to babysit Sunday night so she could go on a date night with her boyfriend. It wasn’t even close to a fair trade. Her kid was cute, but a biter.  
  
Four drinks in his system put him in a good mood. The DJ was playing some sick beats, and people flocked to the dance floor. The smoke machine and flashy lights made it look like quite the party. Overall, he figured it was a pretty good way to spend the night.  
  
He and Tina had ordered some food, which was surprisingly good, or he was just really hungry. He continued picking away at the nachos on his own since Tina had gone off to find the bathroom. The light grazed over the dancers, bathing them in flickering colours.  
  
He saw one of the nursing students he’d played a round of pool with earlier. A couple of guys were just hanging around the edge of the crowd, watching, and drinking. The black light made a girl’s dress practically glow blue as she danced.  
  
And then there was him.  
  
Connor.  
  
Even in the darkness with only the flashing lights, Gavin knew it was him. The profile of his face too familiar from staring at him in class over the past few weeks. He couldn’t help but stare at the rhythmic motions of his hips, or the way his hands curled possessively on the hips of his dance partner. From his view point, and with the crowd on the dance floor, the couple was obscured.  
  
For the best. He didn’t need to know how good Connor was with his hips on top of everything else. Especially when he’d already decided to hate the guy.  
  
“The actual fuck?” Tina dropped into the seat next to him. “What happened to the nachos?”  
  
He paused mid-grab, and realized he’d been snacking hard since she left. “I ate them.”  
  
She grabbed his beer in retaliation, and chugged half of it.  
  
::  
  
First thing Monday morning, Gavin stopped around some of his peers in the hallway outside of the gymnasium. Their grades from all classes had been combined to let them know where they stood in the competition. Gavin fingers tightened around his aluminum water bottle.  
  
1\. Connor Stern  
2\. Gavin Reed  
3\. North Blair  
4\. Markus Manfred  
5\. Evelyn Plymouth  
  
Damn it! Gavin’s jaw clenched. He only had a week to make up the grades between them. It was close. Three percent was all that Connor beat him by. However, he’d only beaten out North by two. It was still anyone in the top five’s game.  
  
Class didn’t start for another forty minutes, and he stalked off trying to get his thoughts in order. If he wanted to win, then he had to do be the best in this class. Combat techniques was one place he still had an edge over the others. He wanted this.  
  
Tina caught up to him. “You good? You seem a little… upset?”  
  
“I want this.”  
  
“Why?” She threw up her hands before he could speak. “I get it’s a great opportunity, and maybe even a toe in the door, and I know you’re intensely competitive and want to beat everyone but, I don’t know man, breathe a little?”  
  
“I met Lieutenant Anderson once. He was the first responder to the accident.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
He’d already told her about it, in broad terms. She knew enough. Snow, a patch of ice, his father lost control of the vehicle. His parents and little sister died in the crash. Officer Hank Anderson was first on scene, he’d kept Gavin’s seven year old self calm as possible, distracted him from his baby sister’s lifeless body in the car seat until they could bring the jaws of life in to save him from the wreck of the car.  
  
He doesn’t remember much of that night, thank God, but he remembers the police officer who held his hand through the shards of the window.  
  
He’s the reason Gavin wanted to be a cop.  
  
“Well, give it your all. You’re still in this. There is still a week left.”  
  
“I know, but… Connor is really fucking smart, and fast.” He still couldn’t beat Connor’s time in their three mile run.  
  
“Well, win or lose, I’ll buy the beer,” she said.  
  
He smiled just a little. “Sounds good to me.”  
  
::  
  
Sergeant Allen had them all around the mat going over one of their basic throws. Gavin had it down, but watched as Allen threw Chris over his shoulder, and quickly had the ‘perp’ subdued. Sergeant Allen always paired them up with whoever they were closest to in grade, so there wouldn’t be someone severely outclassing another on the mats, and so Gavin was already expecting it. “Reed, Stern, on the mats.”  
  
Gavin took a deep breath, and walked onto the mat.  
  
“Stern, you’re going to be throwing Reed first,” Sergeant Allen said. “When you’re ready.”  
  
Connor had a stoic face, determined. They weren’t wrestling for it, it was simply a display that they understood the course material. Gavin put his fist lightly against Connor’s chest to mimic a hold on his clothes that was unnecessary for the activity. Connor grabbed hold of Gavin by his elbow, turned half way getting his other arm hooked under Gavin’s bicep, turning full into it, and pulling forward. Gavin’s feet left the ground and he almost immediately on his back. It was a good throw. Good technique. Not great, but good.  
  
“Good, good,” Sergeant Allen said. “Just next time move your first foot in closer to your opponent.”  
  
“Got it,” Connor said with a nod.  
  
Gavin got back to his feet and stood in front of Connor.  
  
“You’re up Reed,” Sergeant Allen said.  
  
Connor actually bothered to fist his hand in Gavin’s shirt, eyes narrowed as if somehow he could keep his feet planted. He couldn’t. Gavin had done throws like this in self defense class, he was well versed.  
  
“Go Reed.”  
  
Gavin went full speed. He side-stepped, wrapped his arm, turned, and his foot slipped on the mat, his balance compromised just as he was in the middle of throwing Connor. And Connor did the one thing he shouldn’t have. He threw his arm out to catch himself. The sickening crack of his bone breaking was immediately followed by screaming.  
  
Gavin regained his balance. Sergeant Allen was already beside Connor who writhed on the ground, and Gavin’s stomach sunk. He hadn’t meant to hurt Connor. He didn’t want to win like this. Sergeant Allen barked orders, and was helping get Connor to his feet. He stopped, looking at the mat. “Who the fuck had their water bottle on the mat?”  
  
It was a rule. No drinking on the mats. People slipped, people got hurt, this exact situation happened. Gavin stared at the little puddle that had caused him to lose his balance. It might not have been directly his fault, but it didn’t lessen the guilt. No one fessed up.  
  
“Manfred, get the doors,” Sergeant Allen said. “We need to get him to the hospital. And the rest of you, laps until I get back!”  
  
Tina came up to him, her hand cool on his overheated skin. “You okay?”  
  
“No.”  
  
::  
  
Gavin had spent nearly the entire night pacing in his apartment, the guilt had kept him awake. Connor had worked so hard to get to the top of the class, and there was no way that he’d be able to finish the physical portions of their classes until the cast came off. He’d definitely miss the opportunity for the ride along because Gavin would easily surpass him without those grades. Not just that, but it would throw off his ability to graduate, he’d likely have take the time off to heal, and re-enroll for the next round.  
  
Gavin rubbed his dry eyes. Leaves were falling off of the trees with the gentle gust of wind. He adjusted his backpack and continued walking toward the school from the bus stop, thoughts still spiraling on Connor. There was no possible way to fix it. He couldn’t magically heal Connor’s arm. He couldn’t imagine how furious Connor had to be. Gavin would be enraged if it had happened to him. Even if Connor had acted like a total jackass outside of class, he hadn’t deserved this.  
  
It wasn’t his fault, not entirely, but Connor had been in Gavin’s hands. It should have been a clean take-down, not a broken arm. He remembered the taut skin stretched over the protruding bone, and his stomach rolled.  
  
He had to apologize, Connor might not want to hear it, or see him, but he had to at least try. He owed the guy that much. He didn’t know where Connor lived, and wasn’t sure if he’d be returning to class after this. He did spot Markus and North further down the hall, and he expected their fury even as he dodged people in the hall to run toward them. North had turned into the bathroom, but Markus was waiting in the hall with his phone in hand.  
  
He slowed, tried to act natural- or at least less flustered. It was only 7:40, and he was already on his third cup of coffee, and he had the jitters bad, fingers tap-tap-tapping on the strap of his backpack he held with both hands in a death grip. “Uh, hey, Markus.”  
  
Markus glanced up from his phone. The blue-green eyes pinned him to the spot with their intensity. “Gavin.” His tone was even, and gave nothing away, but his posture had gone a little rigid.  
  
“How is Connor,” he asked.  
  
“Well, his arm is broken, so-” Markus shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans. “He’s not sure if he will be able to finish school until he heals.”  
  
Gavin ran both hands over his face. That had been what he’d been afraid of. “Shit.”  
  
“It’s been really hard on him. He’s worked so hard to be here-”  
  
“I know, okay.” Gavin shoved his hands into his pockets. “I didn’t mean to, it was an accident-”  
  
Markus shrugged. “Was it?”  
  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Gavin’s lip curled at the insinuation. “There was water on the mat, I slipped, I didn’t do it on purpose.”  
  
“You two were so competitive, he was the only one ahead of you-”  
  
Gavin’s stomach dropped. “You think I hurt him on purpose?”  
  
“Did you?” North asked, emerging from the women’s room.  
  
“No! Of course not! I wanted to beat him, but I wanted to earn it.”  
  
“Well, your odds just got better,” Markus said, shoving past.  
  
“North,” Gavin called before she could storm off too. “Can you give me Connor’s number. I just want to apologize.”  
  
“I’m not in the habit of giving away my friends’ numbers,” she said turning heel, and leaving him standing there.  
  
Gavin watched them walk around the corner. “Fuck.”  
  
“You want to talk to Connor?”  
  
Gavin spun around, and was faced with Chris Miller from class. “Yeah.”  
  
“I don’t have his number, but he lives across the hall from me in the residence block.” Chris took out a sheet of paper from one of his notebooks, and scribbled down the building and room number. “Connor’s a pretty reasonable dude, I think he’d appreciate the apology, even if it was a total accident.” He gave Gavin a friendly pat on the shoulder. “It could have been any of us, dude.”  
  
Gavin held the paper in his hands. “Yeah, thanks, Chris.”  
  
Chris gave a nod, and then headed down the hall.  
  
With the paper folded neatly, and tucked into his pocket, Gavin started to plan on how he would actually apologize for putting Connor’s life on hold.  
  
::  
  
When one went to the hospital they usually got cards and flowers. Sure, Connor wasn’t there now, but it didn’t mean that the thought wouldn’t be at least a small point in his favour. That’s how Gavin ended up at a little flower shop that was in the nearby subway terminal. He puttered around, looking at the vases that were all too expensive, and too flashy.  
  
The screeching of the subway stopping really killed the entire ambience of the place. It could have been nice above ground, but he supposed it was a convenience for commuters. The potted plants looked heavy enough that they’d be difficult for him to get back to the residence block. Some of the flowers looked all too dainty, and a quick look at their info cards told Gavin just how much of a pain in the ass they’d be to keep alive. It also explained some of the little sun lamps around.  
  
“Are you looking for something in particular?” The woman in the floral smock asked.  
  
“Not sure. A-” A what? A classmate? A friend? Some guy I’ve been crushing hard on, and accidentally broke his arm? “Um… I have an apology to make.”  
  
“Trouble in paradise?” she asked.  
  
“It’s nothing like that! He and I- we’re not-  
  
“Okay.” She put up her hands in surrender. “So, an apology to-  
  
“A classmate, I guess.”  
  
She raised a brow at that. “I’ve got some bouquets-”  
  
“No.” Gavin didn’t like the idea of some fistful of flowers that would only wilt away in a vase. “Do you have any plants,” he thumbed at the nearby ones. “Something easier to care for than this.”  
  
“I have some succulents,” she replied. “They’re very popular, easy to care for, most of them can go days- some even a week without water.”  
  
That sounded like something low maintenance enough. He didn’t want to give Connor something that would be a bunch of work when he only currently had use of one arm. “Okay.”  
  
She led him over to a small array of plants, and terrariums. Glass jars of different shapes and sizes were full of stones, dirt, moss, and little succulents. Some of the larger ones created entire scenes. He just needed something small, something that wouldn’t take up too much space in the little residence apartments, nor be a bunch of work. He chose a small, irregularly shaped terrarium with a spiky succulent, and some bold green moss inside.  
  
“Lovely choice,” she said, taking it from him. “I’ll ring it up.”  
  
::  
  
Gavin carried the little bag with the small terrarium. He’d also picked up a generic get well soon card on the way. He hadn’t been sure what to write in it, he’d never been very good with words, and just jotted a ‘I’m sorry’ and signed it.  
  
He only had to show his student badge to get into the residence. Walking up the three flights of stairs, he tried to figure out what he was going to say. There weren’t words to make up for what he’d taken from Connor. He stopped outside of the door, double checked the paper Chris had given him. He was at the right place, but couldn’t yet make himself reach out and knock.  
  
“Okay, okay,” he muttered. “Just say you’re sorry. Fuck, how hard can this be?” He raised a fist, paused. His stomach was a riot of nerves. He reached out, and knocked three times, breathing like he was completing his first mile of a timed run. Every approaching footstep he heard increased his dread.  
  
The door swung open. Connor in a comfy looking pair of black sweatpants, over-sized white t-shirt, and fresh cast opened the door. His brown eyes widened. “Gavin?”  
  
“Hey. Hi. I- uh.” He took a deep breath, tried to slow things down. Words- what are words? He thrust out the bag and the card. “You. I mean, uh, they are for you.”  
  
Connor raised a brow, but tentatively took the card, and small gift bag. “What is this?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he finally blurted, managing to get the words past his lips. “I didn’t mean to- to hurt you, I swear. I slipped on the water-”  
  
“I know,” Connor replied softly. He leaned against the door frame and took a peek inside the bag. He smiled. “I have nearly a whole windowsill of succulents. This will fit in nicely.”  
  
It was so strange- Connor in class had always been polite. Connor here, now, after being injured and possibly out of the academy until healed was still taking things with that easy-going nature of his, a soft smile on his face. It was like a complete twist from the jerk he’d been when they’d spoken outside.  
  
Connor tapped the bold blue envelope that held the ‘get well soon’ card against his lip. “Might I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure.” Fuck, he owed him that much.  
  
“It’s just, at first you were really nice to me, and then one day you just… weren’t.” Connor frowned, a vulnerability in the set of his brows. “Was it the competition?”  
  
That gave Gavin pause. “You were kind of a jerk to me when I went to ask how you were after that take down when we were practising cuffing.” He didn’t even want to admit it, but otherwise couldn’t explain his own actions.  
  
Connor tilted his head a little. “But… but we didn’t talk after that.”  
  
“Yes we did,” Gavin said.  
  
Connor gave a slight shake of his had. “No, no we didn’t.”  
  
“We talked outside, before you caught a ride with someone.”  
  
The bridge of Connor’s nose scrunched up a bit. “No-” the words stopped, and his eyes widened, then shut as an expression of annoyance crossed his face. “I know what happened.” He took a step back, holding open the door. “Come in.” He set the bag, and the card down on the little bit of kitchen space that residence offered. He then walked over to the couch, grabbed a pillow with his good hand.  
  
Gavin watched as Connor walked across the small space, opened one of the bedroom doors and lobbed the pillow in.  
  
“Hey, what the fuck!”  
  
“Nines, you’re an absolute dick!”  
  
A creak, of perhaps a computer chair. “What did I do now?”  
  
Connor just backed up a few steps, and out of the room stepped… what the fuck. Connor glanced over at Gavin, then back to- “Gavin, this is my twin brother, Aiden,” Connor said with a frown. “I think you two have spoken before.”  
  
Aiden looked over at Gavin. The twins did look almost identical, save for Connor’s brown eyes, and Aiden’s grey ones. That was something Gavin would have noticed… had Aiden not been wearing dark sunglasses when they’d talked. He didn’t look much like the rock God he had when they’d met either, Aiden was in light blue scrubs.  
  
Aiden shrugged. “Maybe?”  
  
“What the hell did you say to him?” Connor hissed.  
  
Aiden shrugged, indifference on his face. “I have to get to my microbiology class, so- wait, is this the guy who broke your arm?” That indifference shifted ever so slightly, Gavin wasn’t sure what about the expression set him so on edge, but alarm bells were going off.  
  
“I fell wrong,” Connor said with a great deal of annoyance in those three words. “It doesn’t matter. Go to class.”  
  
Aiden glared at Gavin, but turned back into his room, emerged a few seconds later with a messengers bag- one just like Connor’s, and put his leather jacket over it. He paused again near his brother, still glaring at Gavin. “You good, Con?”  
  
“I’m fine, go, you insufferable asshole.”  
  
That got Aiden to lighten up, he shoved Connor’s head lightly. “Whatever, dipshit.”  
  
“Fuck you, too.”  
  
Aiden passed by Gavin, but paused at the door. “I’m going out with North again tonight, don’t wait up.”  
  
“Just don’t bring her back here. I do not need to hear that.” An ‘again’ was muttered so lowly that Gavin almost missed it.  
  
“Yeah, well, if there is a sock on the door-” And Aiden shut the door after that.  
  
Connor rolled his eyes. “Word to the wise, never room with your sibling.”  
  
Gavin thought of his baby sister. “I don’t have any.”  
  
“Lucky,” Connor said.  
  
_Not even a little._  
  
“Just so you know, Aiden isn’t a complete asshole,” Connor said, his thumb tearing into the envelope. “He hasn’t gotten much sleep, he’s a fourth-year nursing student with two part-time jobs.”  
  
“Well, you’re still the nicer twin.”  
  
Connor smiled widely at that, a little flushed at the back of his neck. He read the card, pinned it to the fridge with a magnet.  
  
“So… are you still going to be staying in the academy?”  
  
Connor took a deep breath. “No. My forearm will take three to four months to fully heal. The academy takes five months to complete. Sergeant Allen has already promised me a spot in the next round.”  
  
“That sucks.”  
  
“It does.” Connor took the little terrarium out of the bag, lifting it for a better view. “However, I’m taking a couple of related courses at the University for the rest of the semester- ultimately it will only bolster my resume.”  
  
“So, I’ll still see you around campus?” Gavin couldn’t help it, he really liked the idea.  
  
Connor nodded, set down the terrarium. “It’s likely.”  
  
“That’s… good.” He shifted awkwardly.  
  
A ring-tone made them both jump. Connor pulled his phone out, grimaced, and set it aside.  
  
“You can answer it, I don’t mind,” Gavin said.  
  
“No, it’s my mother. She… she doesn’t know about any of this yet. I’m avoiding telling her to be honest.” Connor frowned and waited it out until the ringing stopped. “She’s not pleased that I’ve chosen policing, and she’s going to be even less impressed that I’ve gotten myself injured.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I’d be more offended by it, but she also thinks that Nines is wasting his potential by studying to be a trauma nurse.”  
  
“Tough parents.”  
  
Connor frowned at that, shifted. “Something like that.” There was a story there, something he wasn’t getting. Maybe one day. Gavin liked to think that at some point earn the right to hear it. “Uh, would you like some coffee, or tea, or something?”  
  
Gavin stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I actually have to get going. I have work tonight and I still have to stop by my apartment first.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” If Gavin wasn’t mistaken, Connor looked a little disappointed. “Thank you for the gift. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“I’m really sorry.”  
  
Connor grabbed him by the bicep and Gavin would never tell Tina about the wave of butterflies in his stomach because she would never _ever_ let him live it down. “I don’t blame you, Gavin. It was an accident.”  
  
The forgiveness soothed some of his guilt. “Well, I’ll see you around.”  
  
Connor looked like he was going to say something more, but then drew away. “Yeah. See you around.”  
  
Gavin wanted to ask, but couldn’t find a way to do so, instead, he left.  
  
::  
  
It wasn’t entirely a surprise when the end of the week came and Sergeant Allen declared that the results of all their grades had been tallied and Gavin was at the head of the class. He’d won the chance to get to do a ride-along with Lieutenant Anderson.  
  
Tina had hugged Gavin tightly the moment they were out of class. “You did it! I’m so proud of you!”  
  
“I’m going to ask Allen to send Connor.”  
  
Tina froze, then pulled back. “What?”  
  
“I’m going to-”  
  
“I heard you fine,” she interrupted. “But you-”  
  
“Connor would have beaten me.”  
  
“He can’t even be in class, how is he supposed to go on a ride-along?”  
  
Gavin pushed his hand through his hair. “It isn’t fair.”  
  
“Life isn’t fair, Gav,” Tina said with a shrug.  
  
::  
  
“Hank, good to see you,” Sergeant Allen said, approaching the man. Gavin followed a step behind. He still had that memory of Hank, but it was eighteen years old. Hank had obviously aged. His hair was a little longer, kind of shaggy, going grey in places. He had a beard now, when he had been clean-shaven as a young cop. He wasn’t wearing a uniform, of course, he was a lieutenant now- he could wear plain clothes. “This is our top of the class, Gavin Reed.”  
  
Hank smiled, and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
Gavin breathed through the bit of panic that hit him out of left-field. “You too, sir,” he shook hands with the Lieutenant, hoped he wouldn’t notice how sweaty Gavin’s palms had become.  
  
“Ready, kid?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gavin nodded, and followed Hank out to the police car. It was fully emblazoned with markers, lights on top. Not the car the lieutenant usually drove, probably just for the ride-along experience. He got in the passengers seat, the computer, lights, and buttons all around.  
  
“Congrats on being at the top of your class, that’s impressive,” Hank said once in the driver’s seat.  
  
Gavin chewed on his bottom lip a second. “I’m second actually. The top of our class ended up injured- he’s out with a broken arm.”  
  
“Tough break.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gavin said, he looked out the window, listening to dispatch sending a uniformed officer to a domestic on the other side of the city.  
  
“You know,” Hank said after several minutes of silence. “I’ve done these things a few times, usually you rookies are full of questions, or at least a little excitement.”  
  
Gavin tapped his fingers on the arm rest. “We, uh, we’ve met before.”  
  
“We have?”  
  
Gavin’s finger brushed along the scar that was deep along his nose, but almost unnoticeable as it ran across his cheek and just under his ear. “You were first on scene to a car accident I was in.”  
  
“Yeah? Sorry, I don’t recognize you. I don’t even remember the last time I was on scene for a car accident.”  
  
“I didn’t think you would recognize me, I was seven at the time.” Gavin glanced over. “I never got the chance to thank you, but I appreciate what you did.” Gavin averted his eyes, glaring at the gnawed on cuticles of his thumb.  
  
They stopped at a red light, and Hank leaned forward. Gavin looked at him, and stilled under Hank’s critical eyes. “Oh shit,” Hank whispered. “Yeah, I remember.”  
  
“Thanks. For staying with me.”  
  
“You don’t have to thank me for that. It’s the job.”  
  
It wasn’t. Hank had gone above and beyond. He’d stuck his hand through the jagged glass of the broken window and held Gavin’s hand, talking to him the whole time, keeping him calm, keeping him distracted from the fact that his parents weren’t responding, from the silent baby in the car-seat next to him. “You’re the reason I wanted to be a cop.”  
  
Hank smiled a little at that. The light turned green, and off they went.  
  
::  
  
Gavin did see Connor from time to time between classes. They were often headed in different directions, but the little smiles and waves Connor would give never failed to brighten up Gavin’s day. When Gavin spotted Connor in the cafeteria line, it was the first time he’d seen him outside of the bustle of the hallways since the apartment. He grabbed the first box from the pre-made section and hurried to get into line so he’d be right behind Connor.  
  
“Hey,” he managed to say before his nerves could get the best of him. A sick thread of worry hit as he thought it might actually be Aiden, but it was Connor’s familiar dark brown eyes that greeted him.  
  
Connor looked surprised for a second but it quickly shifted into a small smile. “Hi, Gavin. How was the ride-a-long? Markus tells me you beat him by two percent.”  
  
“It… it was good, really good. Umm, want to sit together? I could tell you about it.”  
  
Connor smiled, looked away as he seemed to wrestle with keeping his smile contained. “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
  
“Yo! Move!” Someone further down the line said, and Connor twisted back around to pay for his things. He waited while Gavin paid for his own lunch, and the two of them stepped into the noisy cafeteria.  
  
They took a seat near the back windows. It wasn’t any quieter, but it gave a small sense of privacy. Gavin realized he’d only grabbed a veggie tray, and half of it was broccoli. He’d get something else later, but popped the top, and grabbed one of the carrots.  
  
“So, is Lieutenant Anderson every bit as badass as everyone says?”  
  
Gavin nodded. “He’s a cool dude. Super chill too.” Gavin recanted a few of the stories that Hank had told him, a few funny ones about perps who’d hidden in really weird locations.  
  
“Congrats, by the way,” Connor said. “I don’t think I said it before.”  
  
“Thanks,” Gavin replied. Maybe one day he’d actually tell Connor how much seeing Hank again had actually meant to him. “How’s the arm?”  
  
“Itchy,” Connor replied.  
  
Gavin couldn’t help but snicker.  
  
“It’s this horrible itch I just can’t scratch,” Connor said, his voice a little low, and Gavin could imagine he was talking about something else entirely.  
  
“That- uh, is… unfortunate,” Gavin, who’d had an entire conversation without stuttering had returned to being a grade A disaster.  
  
Connor was staring intently, and looked like he might say something before his eyes flickered slightly to the right. He sat back, and only then did Gavin realize how they’d both been leaning forward, closer. “I think your girlfriend is looking for you.”  
  
“What?” Gavin looked over his shoulder, and spotted Tina. It wasn’t the first time, and probably wouldn’t be the last that they were mistaken for a couple. She made eye contact, eyebrows jumping up. Instead of coming over, she pointed finger-guns, and then walked in the opposite direction. “We’re just friends.”  
  
“Really?” Connor sounded… hopeful?  
  
Gavin turned back to Connor. “Yeah. I’m gay, so there is super nothing going on there.”  
  
“Oh! Okay.” Connor looked like once again he was trying to school his face, but his smile kept trying to take over.  
  
“Do you… uh, like coffee?”  
  
“Yes,” Connor replied immediately, shifting forward a little again.  
  
“Do you want to maybe, uh, get coffee? With me? Sometime?” Gavin nearly cringed listening to himself asking Connor out in the most awkward fashion.  
  
Connor smiled widely. “Yes, I would like that.”  
  
“Cool, okay, great.”  
  
They spent the rest of their lunch break half leaned over the table, talking, forgetting their food entirely.  
  
::  
  
Their first date was at a little coffee shop. They spent hours there, talking about their respective classes, places they’d travelled, pets they’d had growing up. Connor told him about other times he and Aiden had been involved in a case of mistaken identity. Gavin told Connor about some of his more interesting foster siblings, Alexis included.  
  
Their second date was at a restaurant, they shared their meals, and their reasons for wanting to be a police officer. For Connor, he was following in his late father’s footsteps- despite the disapproval of his adoptive mother. Gavin admitted his connection to the Lieutenant. They had a few beers before going for a walk through a park along the waterfront, shared their first kisses under a flickering lamp, and held hands the entire walk back to the bus stop.  
  
Third date took them from a play at the theater that some of Connor’s friends were in, to a little gelato shop where they tried to take as many free samples as they could before deciding on a flavour. They sat outside on the curb, Connor eating his out of a bowl with the smallest plastic spoon Gavin had ever seen, meanwhile he had a waffle cone full of salted caramel.  
  
“Do you want to try some?” Connor asked, holding out a tiny scoop of his.  
  
“What kind did you end up getting?” he asked, trying to figure out the flavour by looks alone.  
  
“Espresso with Chocolate Bark.”  
  
Gavin nodded, and Connor fed him the gelato. “Holy shit, that’s good.” He offered Connor his cone. “Want to try?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Instead of taking it, he just leaned over and took a long, slow lick, side-eyeing Gavin the entire time. “Mmm, it’s good.” He licked along his bottom lip, but stayed close. “Can I have some more?”  
  
Gavin couldn’t help but close the distance between their lips, tasting the caramel still on Connor’s tongue. The little whining moan from Connor nearly made Gavin drop his cone. “You’re such a tease,” he hissed against Connor’s lips.  
  
“I always get what I want,” Connor replied, before closing the space between them once more.  
  
Gavin cupped the back of Connor’s head, keeping him close, but wanting him even closer. “My place?”  
  
Connor pressed their foreheads together, hot breath on his lips. He grabbed Gavin’s free hand. “Mine is closer.” He pulled back, and stood in a graceful motion, tugging. “Come on.”  
  
::  
  
Gavin nearly fell on the stairs since they couldn’t keep their hands, or lips off one another as they made their way to Connor’s apartment. “Careful,” Connor said, but didn’t stop kissing, and licking, and nipping at Gavin’s neck. It was difficult to walk backward up those last few steps, but Gavin managed, and dragged Connor onto the landing.  
  
They stumbled to the door. Connor pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and dragged Gavin inside. Gavin crowded Connor against the door, nipping at his bottom lip, hand’s slipping under the hem of his shirt. “Wait,” Connor said, and immediately Gavin backed up.  
  
Connor didn’t look bothered, but he kicked off his shoes, and dragged off one sock off. He opened the door, and fitted the sock to the knob before shutting and locking it. “Aiden’s turn to be locked out.”  Gavin barked out a surprised laugh. Connor grabbed the front two belt loops on Gavin’s jeans and tugged, pulling him along. “My room,” he demanded, and Gavin didn’t have any problem following those orders. Their lips busy as their hands while they stumbled inside.  
  
Gavin kicked the door shut.  
  
::  
  
BONUS;  
  
Aiden kissed along North’s knuckles between whispering filthy promises, stopping only when he noticed the sock on the door. “Well I’ll be fucked.”  
  
North snorted. “Actually, now you won’t be.”


End file.
